theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Angry Birds All-Stars Club
The Angry Birds All-Stars Club is a group that will stop the Bad Piggies from stealing the Angry Birds' eggs. The club includes every single on of these characters: Angry Birds Characters Red Bird (Squawks)-Baby Red Bird (Squawks in a high-pitched voice)-Red the Space Bird (Squawks in a different way)-Mario, the Red Bird (Swings his beam sword)-The Blues (They split, starting with one)-Baby Blue Bird (Splits, blasting ice blocks away) Lightning Bird (Splits just like The Blues) Snake, the Blue Bird (Shoots three bullets)-Yellow Bird (Speeds up)-Baby Yellow Bird (Zips through wood)-Lazer Bird (Locks on target) Wario, the Yellow Bird (Holds the Nether Sbaer upside down, swoops down, and destroys wood with the Nether Saber)-Black Bird (Literally explodes)-Baby Black Bird (Explodes, blasting stone blocks away)-Bomb the Space Bird (Heat Shockwave)-Gary, the Black Bird (Turns into a Pokéball and explodes)-White Bird (Drops egg bombs)-Baby White Bird (Egg bombs go down faster)-Brock, the White Bird (Drops Pokéball bombs)-Green Bird (Comes back like a boomerang)-Baby Green Bird (Drill Peck)-Luigi, the Green Bird (Comes back like a boomerang, swinging a beam sword)-Terence, or Big Brother Red Bird (Wrecks structures)-Baby Terence (Wrecks stone blocks)-The Incredible Terence (Scares enemies with a giant roar)-Merlin, the Big Brother Bird (Puts a gray shield around him to destroy blocks)-Orange Bird (Expands the size of his body)-Yoshi, the Orange Bird (Eats stuff using his tongue)-Purple Bird (Swoops down and uses Kung Fu attacks 10 times)-Waluigi, the Purple Bird (Spins and swings his beam sword)-Ice Bird (Freezes enemies and structures solid)-Link, the Ice Bird (Swings his Master Sword)-Mighty Eagle (Destroys blocks truggered by sardines)-The Eggs (stolen a lot) Bad Piggies Characters (not part of the club) King Pig-Mustache Pig-Helmet Pig-Muscle Pig #1-Muscle Pig #2-Chef Pig-Freckle Pig-Fat Pig Cars and Pokémon Characters Lightning McQueen (blinds enemies with his lightning bolt sticker)-Nitroade Energy (Shoots an orange energy ball)-Nostall Ironside (Uses grapple point with a checker line)-Francesco Bernoulli (Hurts enemies ears with a high-pitched rev)-Lewis Hamilton (Blows enemies away with a low-pitched rev)-Max Schnell (crashes into blocks)-Miguel Camino (Smashes fortresses with a tower)-Raoul ÇaRoule (Drifts and crashes into fortresses)-Shu Todoroki (Summons a Japanese dragon)-Carla Veloso (Embarasses enemies with a kiss)-Nigel Gearsley (Goes over fortresses and then drives backwards into fortresses)-Rip Clutchgoneski (Throws pizza at enemies)-Jeff Gorvette (Headbutts enemies)-Pikachu (Zaps enemies)-Reshiram (Blue Flame)-Zekrom (Uses a big giant lighting bolt) Sonic Characters Sonic (Rolls up into a ball and bounces off blocks)-Shadow (Chaos Spear)-Silver (Uses psychic abilities) Team Stephen Characters Stephen Tobin (Uses muscles to blow out fortresses)-Daniel Tobin (Shoots a blue flame)-Charlie Tobin (Attacks with an Emerald Sword)-Kevin Ball (Shoots lava out of his bottom)-Junior Ball (Shoots with a gun)-Jansen Lublin (Uses spy attacks)-Penguin Pillow (Whacks enemies with his body, as if it's a pillow fight) Sugar Rush Characters Vanellope von Schweetz (Glitches)-Taffyta Muttonfudge (Zooming on thee ground)-Candlehead (Shoots a fiery laser beam)-Gloyd Orangeboar (Shoots candy corn bullets)-Rancis Fluggerbutter (Throws Reese's peanut butter cups)-Snowanna Rainbeau (Shoots rainbow-colored snowballs)-Crumbelina DiCaramello (Crashes into fortresses, leaving crumbs as debris)-Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey (Turns enemies into Unicorn Pops)-Adorabeezle Winterpop (Turns enemies into rocket pops)-Jubileena Bing-Bing (Kicks her kart at fortresses)-Minty Zaki (Hurts enemies' ears with an 5 second shriek)